just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Kids 2015
Just Dance Kids 2015 is the 4th installment of the "Just Dance Kids" series. This game holds a variety of songs for young to mature ages. There is a total of 45 songs, with several bonus songs. Gameplay Classic gameplay will return to the game. Duets, Trios and Dance Crews return to the game. New to the series are "Dance Mashups" that can be unlocked with "Kid Koins" that can be purchased when completing a song. There are 16 mashups that can purchased for 5 Kid Koins. Medleys are also new to this game, with up to 6 song changes in each medley. Simon Says, Just Create, Karaoke and Shuffles return, with exclusive DLC that can be unlocked when all songs are played. There are songs by the Wiggles and Yo Gabba Gabba for younger kids and songs by Sara Bareilles, Britney Spears, China Ann McClain, One Direction, Selena Gomez, Maroon 5, Chris Brown, Katy Perry, Bon Jovi, and many more for older kids. Another new feature is added: the lyrics are highlighted in blue when a male is singing, pink for when a female is singing, and yellow for when a male and a female are singing at the same time. Track List *"Brave" - Sara Bareilles (Solo, G, Older) *"Counting Stars" - OneRepublic (JDP) (covered by studio singers) (Duet, B/G, Older) *"Teletubbies Say Eh-Oh" - The Teletubbies (JPDLC) (Dance Crew, B/B/G/G, Younger) *"Ooh La La" - Britney Spears (Solo, G, Older) *"You Make Me Feel..." - Cobra Starship (covered by studio teen singers) (Duet, B+G, Older) *"Exceptional" (A.N.T. Farm theme song) - China Ann McClain (Solo, G, Older) *"Big Red Car" - The Wiggles (Solo, B, Younger) *"Bye Bye Bye" - NSYNC (covered by studio male singers) (Solo, B, Older) *"What Makes You Beautiful" - One Direction (Duet, G/B, Older) *"Maps" - Maroon 5 (Duet, B/G, Older) *"Firework" - Katy Perry (Solo, G, Older) *"Troublemaker" - Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida (Solo, B, Older) *"Don't Wake Me Up" - Chris Brown (Solo, B, Older) *"I Want It All" - Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabriel (covered by studio teens' choir) (Trio, G/G/B, Older) *"Come and Get It" - Selena Gomez (Solo, G, Older) *"The Other Side" - Jason Derulo (Solo, B, Older) *"Superstition" - Stevie Wonder (covered by studio male singers) (Trio, B/B/B, Older) *"Let It Go" - Disney's Frozen (Solo, G, Older/Younger) *"V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N" - Connie Francis (Trio, G/G/G, Younger) *"You Give Love A Bad Name" - Bon Jovi (Solo, B, Older) *"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" - The Wiggles (Trio, G/B/B, Younger) *"Hot Stuff" - Donna Summer (covered by studio female singers) (Solo, G, Older) *"Faith" - George Michael (Trio, G/B/G, Older) *"22" - Taylor Swift (Trio, G/G/G, Older) *"Bumblebee (Buzz Buzz)" - Laurie Berkner (Solo, G, Younger) *"Make the Party (Don't Stop)" - Bunny Beatz Ft. Liquid (Solo, B, Older) *"I Will Survive" - Gloria Gaynor (covered by studio female singers) (Trio, B/G/G, Older) *"Every Breath You Take" - The Police (covered by studio male singers) (Solo, B, Older) *"Lips Are Movin" - Meghan Trainor (Trio, G/G/G, Older) *"Englishman in New York" - Sting (covered by studio male singers) (Solo, B, Older) *"Gangsta's Paradise" - Coolio ft. L.V. (covered by studio male singers) (Solo, B, Older) *"Dynamite" - Taio Cruz (Trio, B/G/B, Older) DLC *"Sky's the Limit" - DSBN feat. Billy Sadler and Aidan Tye (Duet, B/G, Older/Younger) *"Hit The Lights" - Selena Gomez (Solo, G, Older) *"One Thing" - One Direction (Duet, B/G, Older) *"Times Like These" - Dan Fogelberg (covered by studio male singers) (Trio, B/B/B, Older) *"Heaven Knows" - Donna Summer and Joe "Bean" Esposito (covered by studio singers) (Duet, G/B, Older) *"Bear Hunt" - Michael Rosen (covered by Greg & Steve) (Trio, B/B/G, Younger) *"Just Mario" - Nintendo (Trio, G/B/B, Older) *"Sensational" - Lerika (covered by studio female singers) (Trio, G/G/G, Older) Trivia *In "The Other Side", drunk is replaced with nice. *In "Troublemaker", h*ll and d*mn are replaced with heck and darn, respectively. *In "Dynamite", f**k is replaced with heck. Besides, kids shouldn't be knowing 'bout such bad words!! *In "Gangsta's Paradise", croak is replaced with slope (referring to junk food), bag replaces Ten, banger is replaced with hunger, and Pistol Smoke is replaced with recent joke. * In "Make the Party (Don't Stop)", d*mn is censored, just like "Hit the Lights" (JD4 & JDK2014). *The main tracklist contains more of the original versions than ever, with 19. **But some of the DLC have the original artists singing lyrics, including "Hit The Lights", "One Thing", and "Sky's The Limit". So far, this makes the original versions add up to 22. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Browse Category:Video games